Let Me Tell You A Story
by beachbumyeahh
Summary: “Once upon a time, there was this talented, little girl named Sharpay Evans.” Sharpay tells Zeke a story while playing cards.


**Let Me Tell You ****A**** Story **

Summary: "Once upon a time, there was this little girl named Sharpay Evans." Sharpay tell Zeke a story while playing cards.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

AN: This is the one-shot concerning the poll I had. I would like to inform everybody that I will be updating I Drove Him Away as soon as I can. So, OK, you can read the story now. I'm not particularly happy with the ending part, but I did the best that I could. R&R.

* * *

It was one happy night for everybody. The Batch of 08-09 of East High just graduated. They were having a party at the Evans Household. A last attempt to be with everybody before parting ways. Couples were trying to spend as much time as they can together before going to a college far from each other. Friends were trying to remember everything they've gone through. Cliques were not an issue tonight, everybody talked with everybody.

If you walked outside, you could see Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie talking. No one would've thought Chad would be this serious about a girl. But there he was outside, making every moment count.

If you walked back, near the pool, you could see East High's perfect couple. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were silently hugging each other. If you looked closely, both of them had tears in their eyes.

If you walked inside and proceeded to the living room, Kelsi Nielson and Jason Cross were holding hands while talking to some friends. They were different than the other two couples; they were going to the same college. So it wasn't too much of a sad night for them.

If you went upstairs and went in to the first door on your right, you'd see Zeke Baylor inside. He was sitting down on the bed, looking at a picture in his wallet. You see, Zeke _was_ dating Sharpay Evans. Sharpay had broken up with him because of the distance of their colleges. Unlike the other couples who were desperately trying to work things out, they just ended things.

He didn't want to end their relationship, but she did. So he had no other choice than to follow. He couldn't be in relationship where he was the only one who wanted it.

The door creaked, gaining the young boy's attention. A petite sandy-haired girl came in and quietly closed the door.

Zeke flinched at the sight of her; he hadn't been talking to her since she had broken up with him two weeks ago. He didn't know what to say to her, and she didn't even bother to seek him out.

He cleared his throat nervously, "Sharpay.."

She proceeded to walk towards him, "Wanna play cards?" Sharpay held out a deck of cards.

"What?"

Sharpay quietly laughed, trying to hold back a smile. "You want to play cards?" He wasn't expecting her to ask that question, he expected her to yell at him and ask him to leave.

"OK.."

"Great," She sat down on the floor, waiting for him to sit down across from her. "Do you know how to play Go Fish? It's the only thing I know, is that alright?"

The boy nodded, completely confused. She was acting really strange lately.

Sharpay started to shuffle the cards; she began to speak in a low voice. "Let me tell you a story about this girl. Once upon a time, there was this talented, little girl named Sharpay Evans."

Zeke raised an eyebrow at her, frowning. "Sharpay wasn't a special girl. She was talented and beautiful, yes, but she was just like everybody else. She had a normal life, at school and at home. But she had one thing that only a few people had."

She paused her story telling and dealt out seven cards as she began to sort her pairs. Two kings, two jacks, two aces, one queen, and one three. It was a nice start to a game. "Do you know what that was Zeke?" She suddenly asked.

"What?"

She sighed, "Love."

"Oh." Zeke frowned even more, he didn't know where she trying to go with her little story.

"She was loved by everyone in her family. She was spoiled by her mother and father, and she had the greatest twin brother. She loved them all in return. But to her, that wasn't enough." She paused again, "Do you have any threes?"

"Huh?" He asked, completely confused.

Sharpay flashed him a small smile, "Do you have any threes?"

"Oh sorry." He shook his head, checking his cards. "Go Fish."

Sharpay chuckled. Zeke found it really strange; she was really nice today, and a bit weird. She took a card from the pile, a two. Not really helpful. "It's your turn, Zeke."

"Got any queens?"

She stuck out her tongue playfully, as she handed him a queen. "Sharpay felt empty, though she had everything a girl ever wanted, as if there was something missing in her life. Wondering, she decided to ask her mother, Anna, what was wrong with her."

"'Oh Sharpay' her mother said, 'Don't you worry. I was the same when I was your age. It's our blood line. We constantly search for our soul mates, until we find the right one. I found your father when I was at your age.'"

"The dreamy look on Sharpay's mother made her ache for that one person. She wanted to feel that happiness." She paused once again, "Do you have a two?"

Zeke reached her the card, "So what happened next?"

"In the story?" He nodded, she smiled again.

"She wanted that happiness so badly. And then, when she was sixteen, this guy had entered her life. At the sight of him, Sharpay didn't have any interest. But as he continued to be in her life, the more she found him adorable." Zeke felt himself frown again, as he noticed he was the one being talked about. "And when she was seventeen, the picture of him made her heart flutter with joy. He was suddenly perfect in her eyes. She saw the guy that was hiding behind the image everybody could see. She didn't see just a basketball, baking boy, but a caring, wonderful, and handsome boy. She could see the kindness in his eyes."

Zeke flinched; he obviously couldn't deal with the story. Where was she going? Was she just trying to remind him that he will never have someone like her again?

She noticed his difficulty and decided to play the game again, "I believe it's your turn."

"Oh. Do you have a nine?"

"Uhm, no. Go Fish." He reached out for a card, as he looked at her expectantly.

"Do I have something on my face?" Sharpay asked, consciously.

He shook his head, "No. It's just, what happened next in the story?"

"Well, the boy, Zeke was his name, became Sharpay's boyfriend. Well, that was until they realized they were going to different colleges half way across the country. They broke up. Sharpay was sad, Zeke was sad. And then Sharpay went off to college and she became a nun because she didn't find anyone good enough as Zeke for her. The End."

"That's it?"

"Were you expecting a happier ending?" She asked, putting down the cards.

"Life isn't always perfect. The popular people bully the normal people. Girls think they're better than boys. The rich steal from the poor. The guy chooses the villain over the girl. The prince comes to save the princess but finds out she's already been saved by some ogre.." She was cut off by Zeke's lips.

She pressed her lips on his, her arms snaking their way to his neck as his own wraps themselves on her waist. After awhile, they pulled away. "What Sharpay didn't know was: Zeke was also sad that they had broken up. They're time apart made him realize that he loved her as deeply as she loved him."

"Whoever said she loved him?" Sharpay asked, flashing him a smile fit for a king.

Zeke smirked at her, "It was pretty obvious."

Sharpay sighed, in defeat. "OK, OK, go on."

"He loved her as deeply as she loved him. He's been trying to prove it all along, even if she rejected him, over and over again. And then, one night, when he gave up on her ever coming back to him, she surprises him. With a smile on her face, and her eyes twinkling with mischief, she said those three words which made him the happiest man on Earth."

"Wanna play cards?"

Zeke chuckled, "Yes. He was the happiest man on Earth because she had asked him to play cards."

Sharpay giggled, as she pulled him in for another kiss. "I love you, I love you, and I love you."

"And then, Sharpay and Zeke lived happily ever after." Zeke said; Sharpay was beaming at him.

His eyes were full of mischief, "But then they got into a fight because Sharpay lost the remote of Zeke's big, flat screen TV. It turns out their dog just ate it."

Sharpay laughed, "What? A dog?"

"I don't like cats."

"I don't like animals."

"A puppy?"

"OK." She kissed him again, "You really expect me to lose the remote?" She pouted.

Zeke laughed once again, "I love you too, Sharpay."


End file.
